Journey to The Riverside
" The world has still left to discover... " - Movie Tagline. Journey to The Riverside is an upcoming CGI-animated comedy action-adventure film planned to release in late 2019. It is produced by Spectral Pictures, and is based off of dungeon crawler based games, such as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Synopsis A young Shiba named Lin awakens in a town known as Cherial Village and is adopted by a loving female kangaroo. She then meets a raccoon and deer called Buck and Jose, who ask if she can join their new rescue team, which she accepted. The trio and some other rescue teams are assigned to climb to the summit of Onyx Mountain to retrieve the ancient vial owned by an ancient ruler known as Queen Emerald. Plot Cherial Village is a peaceful town inhabited by the different species of animals. The town is protected by guards and rescue teams. Buck, a young deer who's only friend is Jose, dreams of hosting one. One day, he meets a Shiba on the beach, who only remembers her name. He befriends her and asks if she can join her rescue team. They then meet at Sunlight Central, the meeting and hangout area for rescue teams. Rex, Buck's rival and close enemy, meets them at the boards and starts teasing about Lin and Buck's relationship, but Jose protects them. After that, Rex walks away, but turns back saying that he also assigned a rescue team to rival with Buck's. W.I.P. Cast Main Characters Lin '- A yellow, young female Shiba dog who wakes up on the beach with no memory but for her name. She is the main protagonist. '''Buck '- A brown, young male deer who dreams of being the leader of a rescue team. He is the main deuteragonist of the film. 'Jose '- A young male raccoon who is friends with Lin and Buck, and is a trickster and clown. He is the main tritagonist. 'Shadon '- A black form of cloud that can shapeshift into any animal, and is the main antagonist in the film. However, he isn't revealed to be until the near end of the movie. He is also shown as a grey, muscular wolf before that time. Supporting / Minor 'Rex '- A male, sporty tiger who is the rival and enemy of Buck and his friends. However, he helps them during their journey to the summit as he and his team grow too weak to carry over. 'Ash '- A tomboyish female lemur who is Rex's friend and is part of his team. She is a fan of Signal Tops, a dubstep and rock-themed boy band. 'Tollo '- A male hawk who is friends with Rex and is a part of his team. At the beginning of the movie, he is pretty jealous of Lin at first, but slowly gets used to her. 'Blooms '- A protective female kangaroo who adopts Lin and her 10 other siblings. She encourages Lin to not give up on her big quest to retrieve Queen Emerald's vial. '''W.I.P. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Animals Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Upcoming Category:2019